


La partida

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgyny, Canon Relationships, Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por la patria. Para Grantaire, está en juego algo más importante que Francia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La partida

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de livejournal lesmis_es, para itsraining_chil. ¡Gracias a desperatesmirks por el beteo!

La reunión en el club Musain estaba más que animada esa noche. Tenían toda la motivación en su misión de desenmascarar los tratos ilícitos del diputado Alain Jussieu, por medio de los cuales había vendido algunos de sus votos en el congreso. 

El grupo se reunía de manera secreta. Sus métodos no eran siempre los más legales y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que espías o traidores pudieran delatar sus movimientos. Marius Pontmercy había sido el último miembro en ser admitido. Era nieto de un viejo político conectado con todas las ramas corruptas y oficialistas. De no haber sido por el voto de confianza ciega que Courfeyrac había dado por él, nunca lo hubieran hecho parte del grupo. 

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su juventud y falta de constancia, cuando el chico se comprometía a hacer algo se desempeñaba con mucha exactitud. Eso, unido a la animadversión que sentía hacia las ideas políticas de su abuelo, había sido de gran utilidad, considerando su posición. 

Ese día en particular, todos esperaban que el chico les llevara información sobre Jussieu. Desde que había empezado un romántico e idílico romance con Cosette Fauchelevent se le veía poco por el Musain, pero había acudido a la última reunión, donde habían discutido el caso del diputado.

Para sorpresa y fortuna de todos, el chico había declarado que aquel hombre era íntimo amigo de su abuelo. Él había estado en su casa alguna vez. 

Luego de aquello, le habían dado la misión de averiguar todo lo posible sobre él. 

Marius no era el mejor espía del mundo, pero su abuelo lo quería de una manera tan ciega que era incapaz de darse cuenta cuándo el chico estaba averiguando cosas con una intención diferente a intentar reconectarse con él. 

Sin embargo, cuando el chico llegó, no les llevaba tan buenas noticias como esperaba. 

—Ayer fui con mi abuelo a visitar a Jussieu —declaró algo azorado por tener de repente la atención de todo el grupo sobre él. Ni siquiera se habían esperado a la llegada de Enjolras, el líder del grupo, antes de empezar a acosarlo con preguntas—. Le entró nostalgia cuando le pregunté por él y creyó que quería ir a verlo. La casa es enorme y tiene las mejores medidas de seguridad que he visto en mucho tiempo, al menos para entrar en ella. 

Aquella no era una buena noticia, pero tampoco les sorprendía del todo. Lo bueno era que ahora tenían una visión del interior de la casa. Si era necesario entrar de manera ilegal para conseguir los archivos que necesitaban, lo harían. Le habían encargado a Marius encontrar la salida del servicio, que solía ser la más útil en esos casos. 

—¿Tienes una idea clara de la casa? —Preguntó Feuilly extendiendo un pliego de papel frente a él—. ¿Sabes dónde podría tener los archivos? 

Marius asintió, lo que causó el regocijo de todos los presentes. Bossuet le plantó un beso a Joly, con la mala fortuna de que el movimiento impulsivo fue mal calculado y ambos cayeron de sus asientos, para la carcajada general. Courfeyrac palmeó la espalda de Marius declarando que ese era su chico y Combeferre sonreía, tomando notas de lo que el joven decía. Jehan y Bahorel se colocaron de manera que tenían una buena vista del plano que Feuilly iba a hacer con la descripción de Marius. 

—No es tan buena noticia —se apresuró a señalar Marius, aunque sin hacer mella en las sonrisas del grupo—. Jussieu tiene una única caja fuerte en su casa, detrás del cuadro que tiene sobre la cama de su habitación. A esa ala de la casa sólo entra la mujer de la limpieza que tiene décadas de confianza acumuladas, él mismo y las chicas que desee llevarse a la cama. 

Algunas sonrisas tambalearon un poco, pero en general el grupo se mantenía optimista. Habían logrado conseguir información privilegiada antes, esta vez no tenía por qué ser diferente. 

La única cara que no reflejaba el mismo entusiasmo que todos era la de Grantaire, quien estaba tomando al fondo del salón, en la mesa que pegaba a la pared. Había una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, como era habitual. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Combeferre con calma. Siempre transmitía tranquilidad. Con él, era fácil creer que todas las dificultades podían tener solución si se meditaban. 

—Estuvo presumiendo con el abuelo sobre sus últimas conquistas y cómo ninguna sabía que tenían sobre la cabeza los secretos por los que pagaría toda la oposición francesa —declaró algo cohibido. Las hazañas sexuales de aquel hombre de casi setenta años no eran de sus historias favoritas. 

—Por supuesto que no cree que alguna de esas mujeres sea capaz de abrir la caja fuerte —declaró Musichetta con desprecio. 

Courfeyrac sonrió y se incorporó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos. 

—¡Pues así lo haremos! ¿Quién es la valiente que se metería en la cama de Jussieu para conseguir esos archivos? 

Musichetta y Éponine intercambiaron una mirada. Sin embargo, Marius negó. 

—Son morenas. No las va a elegir. A Jussieu le gustan las rubias con rasgos finos, como muñecas. 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Como tu Cosette? 

Marius se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, al tiempo que el rostro de Éponine se ensombrecía. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando mencionaban a la chica. 

—Algo así —admitió Marius—. Dice que entre más angelicales, mejor. Le gusta que… se vistan para él. 

El resto del grupo podía prácticamente sentir el calor que salía del rostro del chico al hacer referencia a los gustos de aquel hombre. 

Combeferre lo miró pensativo. 

—Pareces informado. Tal vez podamos conseguir a la chica correcta. ¿Crees que tendría tiempo en el cuarto para hacerse con la caja fuerte antes de que tenga que acostarse con Jussieu? 

Marius asintió, incómodo. 

—Mi abuelo me contó un poco. Jussieu suele elegir a las chicas en el club, se las lleva a casa junto a un grupo que forma con los mejores de la noche para hacer una partida particular de cartas. Durante la partida, las deja en la habitación para que se preparen para él. 

—El problema sería cómo sacar a la chica antes de que sufra algún trauma de por vida —declaró Bossuet con aspecto aprensivo. 

—O que contraiga alguna enfermedad, Jussieu no parece tener las costumbres más higiénicas posibles —añadió Joly, francamente consternado—. ¿Sabes si usa la misma ropa y accesorios con todas? 

—Yo diría que el problema es encontrar la chica que cumpla todas las características y sepa abrir una caja fuerte —declaró Bahorel—. Una vez que tenga la información la podemos sacar por la fuerza si es necesario. 

La sutileza nunca había sido lo suyo en los planes. 

—¿En serio Cosette no podría ayudarnos? —preguntó Combeferre tras un momento, con total seriedad. 

Marius negó de inmediato. 

—¿Quieren que el señor Fauchlevent me parta las piernas si se entera de algo así? De todas formas, Cosette no sabe abrir cajas fuertes, mucho menos sabría qué documentos buscar —replicó con toda la firmeza que utilizaba cuando hablaba de sus convicciones—. De todas maneras, no me gustaría ponerla en ese peligro.

El chico podía ser de trato muy afable, pero ya todos lo conocían lo suficiente como para intentar hacerlo cambiar de idea. Si alguien tenía ideas más fijas que Enjolras, era Marius, aunque las manejara de manera diferente. 

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Se hicieron algunas sugerencias, como que Éponine o Musichetta se tiñeran, pero la primera tenía la piel muy morena para que funcionara y la segunda tenía un cuerpo atlético y fornido que no calzaba con el tipo de Jussieu. 

—¿Saben quién sería ideal? —sugirió Jehan de repente, logrando la atención de todos. Sin embargo, supieron de inmediato que no les iba a hablar en medio. Tenía ese brillo en la mirada cuando iba a decir algo ingenioso—. ¡Enjolras! 

Las carcajadas sacudieron al grupo, rompiendo con la tensión por un momento. 

—¡Lo sería! —Insistió el poeta, levantándose del asiento—. Jussieu nunca sospecharía nada hasta que le metiera mano. ¡Y él sabe abrir una caja fuerte! 

—Creo que se daría cuenta cuando le hablara —sugirió Marius, todavía riendo. 

—¡O con la mirada de odio que le dedicaría! —exclamó Courfeyrac risueño. 

—Estaría perfecto —declaró Grantaire, hablando por primera vez. Ninguno esperaba un aporte cuando lo hacía, pero siempre aclaraba el ambiente—. Estaría tan arrebatador que Jussieu no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de llevárselo. Le gustaría el fuego dentro de la estatua. Le cegaría y no sospecharía nada. 

No era extraño escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre Enjolras, cuya adoración proclamaba teatralmente a los cuatro vientos para diversión del grupo y fastidio del líder. 

En el fondo, todos sabían que la admiración era real y ninguno tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ella: ni el grupo de amigos, ni Enjolras, ni el mismo Grantaire. 

—Seguro que noquea a Jussieu cuando le pone una mano encima y sale de la casa por su propio pie y tan tranquilo —declaró Bahorel con seguridad. 

—Es una lástima que Enjolras no lo haga, sería perfecto —declaró con tristeza Bossuet—. Si esta es la única forma, no sé cómo vamos a llegar a los archivos de Jussieu. 

Mientras todos asentían, volviendo a concentrarse en el problema, una voz autoritaria y firme los sobresaltó.

—¿Es una lástima que no haga qué? 

Enjolras finalmente había llegado. Se había atrasado en la reunión a escondidas que había mantenido con Lamarque, donde el hombre le había prometido actuar si le llevaba pruebas contundentes contra Jussieu, sin preguntar cómo las había conseguido. 

Si intentaran poner una denuncia legal por medio de la fiscalía no lograrían nada, Javert nunca la tramitaría. Pero si era el mismo parlamento quien lo investigaba… Tenían una oportunidad. 

Combeferre lo puso al día de las noticias llevadas por Marius. El grupo se mantuvo serio y expectante, seguro que a su líder se le ocurría un buen plan. Sin embargo, Enjolras se mantuvo serio y pensativo mientras lo escuchaba todo, incluida la disparatada sugerencia de Jehan. 

Al final, para sorpresa de todos, asintió. 

—Lo haré. Pero alguno de ustedes debería entrar a la partida de cartas. 

Todos se miraron entre sí antes de mirar hacia atrás, a la mesa pegada a la pared, donde Grantaire estaba dando un trago a fondo a la botella de licor que sostenía. 

El alcohólico era el único de ellos que realmente se destacaba en el juego. 

*** 

Sólo Combeferre y Courfeyrac se atrevieron a preguntarle a Enjolras por la seguridad que tenía de poder vestirse como mujer sin levantar sospechas. Al parecer, haber sido el único compañero de juegos de su prima le había hecho en muchas ocasiones víctima de su necesidad de tener una modelo en la cual practicar. 

Ahora la prima de Enjolras era modista y no se hablaban. El chico consideraba frívolo su trabajo; un desperdicio de tiempo, un despilfarro de recursos cuando había tantas injusticias en el mundo. Ella le consideraba una vergüenza para la familia. Sin embargo, gracias a ella sabía suficiente de moda como para hacer esto. 

Se había ido de compras sin más compañía que Combeferre. Lo ponían de mal humor las bromas de los demás, como si no comprendieran la importancia vital que tenía aquella misión. No era ningún juego. Courfeyrac se unía al jolgorio general, aunque le había manifestado en privado que le preocupaba más su capacidad para seducir al diputado que su aspecto físico en sí. 

A Enjolras lo inquietaba la mirada con la que Grantaire lo perseguía esos días. Si era sincero, preferiría a uno de los otros como su apoyo dentro de la casa de Jussieu. No había quién se fiara de Grantaire. Ni siquiera el propio pintor, quien le miraba como si le pidiera disculpas por adelantado por ser el fallo en su plan. 

El tiempo se les venía encima, entre antes echaran mano a los documentos, mejor. Por esa razón habían decidido actuar la noche de la siguiente partida, dos días después del acuerdo tomado. Enjolras había tenido el tiempo justo para hacerse con la ropa y el maquillaje necesario. Éponine y Musichetta lo habían visto todo y eran de la opinión de que tenía un gusto muy fino. 

Sin embargo, su parte no era la más difícil de preparar para la noche en cuestión. 

No había tiempo que perder. Mientras Éponine lo ayudaba a hacer una prueba final con el maquillaje, le pidió a Courfeyrac que encontrara a Grantaire: necesitaba hablar con él. Cuando su amigo regresó con el otro lo encontraron con un maquillaje de fantasía brillante que provocó la risa del primero. 

—¡Ah, Enjolras, vas a ser una chica tan guapa! —dijo entre risas. 

El líder mantuvo el semblante serio, mientras Éponine comentaba que tenía un rostro delicioso para trabajar con las pinturas. Grantaire se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, para variar. 

—Deja de reírte del trabajo de Éponine y ponle atención al tuyo —declaró con rudeza Enjolras. Luego concentró su mirada en Grantaire—. Tienes que ponerlo a punto para que Jussieu lo considere digno de ser invitado a su casa. 

La risa de Courfeyrac se terminó de inmediato. Grantaire sonrió con burla. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó su amigo alarmado—. Nadie juega como Grantaire, va a elegirlo. 

—No lo hará si no está presentable —rebatió Enjolras serio—. O si no lo considera de su clase. 

—¿Sugieres que hay algo mal con mi aspecto, Apolo? —preguntó Grantaire con ironía. Ya debía saber que al utilizar ese apodo lo ponía de mal humor. O tal vez por eso mismo lo hacía. 

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó en un intento vano de zafarse de aquel encargo. 

Enjolras chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Era curioso lo imponente que podía verse con aquel maquillaje de tonos rojos y purpurinas. 

—Vestías a Pontmercy. Esto no debería ser diferente. 

Por supuesto que lo era. Marius era un chico joven acostumbrado a la alta sociedad aunque renegara de ella. Estaba hecho para lucir bien. Grantaire, más allá de su estado de continuo descuido, no tenía buena planta y contaba con pocos atributos físicos destacables, por no decir ninguno. 

—Tampoco se pueden hacer milagros —declaró Grantaire, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todavía puedes elegir a alguien más para esto. 

Enjolras lo miró a los ojos y negó. 

—No. No puedo. 

—Pero te gustaría —rebatió el chico de inmediato, causando su irritación. 

Por supuesto que le gustaría. 

—Nadie más puede hacerlo —le recordó—. El abuelo de Marius odia a Courfeyrac tanto que todos en el club serían capaces de reconocerlo de las noticias, de tantas veces que se ha quejado de él en público. La cara de Bahorel ha estado en todos los periódicos desde que golpeó al guardaespaldas de aquel otro diputado. Ningún otro tiene un nivel de juego como para llamar la atención de Jussieu. 

La irritante sonrisa de Grantaire hizo aparición con una expresión burlona de disculpa. 

—Lamento ser tan inapropiado. Dudo que una cara tan fea como la mía llegue a ser aceptable para Jussieu. 

El líder arqueó una ceja. 

—Si yo puedo ser una chica atractiva, tú puedes ser un ricachón al que le interese vencer y dejar sin dinero —declaró como si fuera un punto sin lugar a discusión.

Courfeyrac y Éponine empezaban a cansarse del intercambio, pero Grantaire no. 

—Enjolras, tú eres atractivo de todas formas. 

El rubor que llenó el rostro de Enjolras no tenía nada que ver con vergüenza. Todos los presentes lo conocían muy bien y era el que precedía a un arranque de ira. Éponine se excusó un momento y Courfeyrac dijo que iría a buscar algo apropiado para Grantaire. Intentó llevárselo con él, pero el rubio lo tomó por el brazo mientras los otros dos salían de la habitación. 

—¿Te vas a tomar esto en serio? —preguntó en tono golpeado—. El futuro de Francia depende de que esta misión salga bien. Tenemos en la mano la oportunidad de sacar del parlamento a un hombre como Jussieu que está engañando y robando al pueblo. 

—Yo todo lo tomo en serio —declaró Grantaire con respiración agitada, pero sin perder el tono burlón. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los dedos de Enjolras, ciñéndose con fuerza a su brazo. 

—Serás mi único seguro ahí adentro —le recordó Enjolras con rudeza—. Necesito que juegues tan bien que Jussieu se entretenga en la partida y me dé tiempo de acceder a la caja de seguridad. ¿Puedes hacer eso? 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. 

—Siempre y cuando pueda beber mientras juego. No me pidas lo contrario. 

La barbilla de Enjolras tembló un poco. 

—No puedes controlarte cuando empiezas a beber —señaló con tono acusatorio. 

—No, no puedo —concordó Grantaire—. Es bueno saber que eso está claro. 

La sonrisa de desdén hacia sí mismo era insoportable, como siempre. Enjolras estaba convencido de que el feo rostro del chico se vería mucho mejor si no tuviera esa perenne expresión. 

—¿Puedes prometerme que dentro de tus facultades, harás lo posible para que esta misión salga exitosa y obtengamos los archivos? —preguntó con voz grave, marcando la importancia de lo que estaba pidiéndole. 

Grantaire le sostuvo la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza. 

—No me creerías aunque lo prometiera —declaró con una seguridad cargada de tristeza—. Pero puedo prometerte que dentro de mis facultades, me aseguraré de que salgas ileso de allí. De la misión tendrás que encargarte tú. ¿Me puedes creer eso, Apolo? 

Sí. En realidad sí podía. Lo que no se fiaba demasiado era de sus facultades. 

***

Si en el futuro Éponine hablaría con orgullo del maquillaje de Enjolras esa noche, Courfeyrac presumiría de Grantaire como su obra maestra. Tenía que admitir que el chico había colaborado y había aceptado llevar el traje de tres piezas negro que había escogido para él. Si se derramaba algo encima, como solía hacer cuando estaba poco coordinado, no se notaría. Además, le hacía ver un poco más esbelto y formal. También, con un alarde de sacrificio por la causa, le había prestado su mejor billetera y su mejor corbata tras hacerle prometer que cuidaría de ellos. Grantaire parece más que dispuesto a hacer lo mejor posible en su misión. 

Habían acordado prepararse todos en casa de Courfeyrac para ultimar detalles. Al menos oficialmente. La verdad, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Enjolras vestido de chica, listo para atacar. 

Una vez listo, y tras haber ironizado y reído de todos los halagos que sus compañeros le habían dedicado, Grantaire se había dirigido a la habitación en la que se estaba alistando Enjolras. De momento, sólo Éponine lo había visto. La chica les había asegurado que valía la pena verlo y que, aunque les costara creerlo, cualquiera lo confundiría por una chica en caso de no conocerlo. 

Enjolras se había tomado el trabajo muy en serio y le había dedicado todo el tiempo necesario. Ser lampiño le restaba de entrada el problema de la barba y lo fino de sus cabellos rubios sobre la piel le hacía también fácil disimularlos. Luego había trabajado de adentro hacia fuera, sin prisas. La ropa interior, las medias de seda, el vestido, el cabello, el maquillaje. 

—Casi se podía decir que lo estás disfrutando, de no ser porque no estoy seguro de que esa palabra esté en tu diccionario —dijo la voz de Grantaire cargada de admiración cuando entró a la habitación y lo encontró mirándose frente al espejo, retocando detalles. 

Enjolras se giró a mirarlo. La mirada fulminante le llegó enmarcada por unas largas pestañas rubias rodeadas de tonos cálidos. Grantaire ignoró la censura muda mientras terminaba de examinarlo. Llevaba un vestido rojo de corte irregular, con el talle justo para mostrar silueta y disimular la ausencia de formas femeninas; le quedaba de maravilla. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Enjolras tras un momento. Si no se cruzó de brazos, fue por no arrugarse el vestido. Tendría que estar impecable. 

—Quería que me vieras antes de irme —declaró Grantaire encogiéndose de hombros—. Por si no me reconoces luego. 

La verdad se veía diferente. Generalmente, el chico era un desastre ambulante, así que verle de punta en blanco era algo nuevo. Sin embargo, Enjolras lo hubiera podido reconocer en cualquier lugar. No era alguien fácil de confundir. 

—Supongo que también tenías que saber cómo me vería —añadió sin añadir ninguna otra queja a su presencia en la habitación. 

—A ti te reconocería de cualquier forma —declaró Grantaire encogiéndose de hombros. 

Por el bien de la misión, Enjolras decidió evitar una discusión inútil con respecto a ese comentario. 

—La responsabilidad de los sucesos de esta noche recaen en nosotros dos —le recordó, tal vez innecesariamente—. Tienes que lograr que Jussieu te invite a su partida privada. Yo lograré que me lleve a su casa. Cuando me deje en su cuarto, sacaré la información y escaparé mientras tú lo entretienes jugando. Luego, sal de ahí en cuanto puedas. Courfeyrac me esperará con un auto cien metros al oeste de la casa y Bahorel te esperará a ti en la dirección contraria. ¿Entendido? 

—Claro como el agua, Apolo. 

—Una cosa más —se apresuró a añadir Enjolras. Había visto la hora y era necesario que Grantaire se marchara primero que él para ir preparando el terreno—. No deben quedar pruebas físicas de ninguna especie de que estuvimos ahí. Nada de escándalos o problemas. 

El chico asintió, pero no hizo intento de irse. Lo miró fijamente hasta que Enjolras arqueó una ceja con impaciencia. 

—Trata de no te maten por esto —dijo Grantaire finalmente.

—Tú no los dejarías hacerlo, ¿cierto? —replicó Enjolras rápidamente, con mucha más seguridad de la que sentía, casi amenazante. 

Grantaire sonrió con burla, pero no añadió nada. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando dejó la casa de Courfeyrac, en medio de piropos y frases de ánimo, estaba seguro de que todos hubieran preferido que su líder contara con un apoyo más fiable en esa misión. 

Cuando Enjolras dejó la casa media hora después, tras amenazarlos de no tomar fotos para que no existiera ningún tipo de evidencia física de aquel trabajo, lo hizo pensando que estaba en sus manos que aquella misión saliera bien y tal vez, el concepto de Grantaire sobre sí mismo mejorara un poco si nada salía mal. 

Aunque tampoco habría apostado mucho por ello. 

*** 

El club era bastante exclusivo y lujoso. Grantaire nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel. Había pasado la tarde del día anterior escuchando a Marius hablándole sobre el lugar y las personas que se encontraría allí. Según el chico, nunca había estado en las instalaciones pero conocía a los amigos de su abuelo perfectamente, así como el medio en el que se movía. Recibir lecciones a manos de Marius Pontmercy era algo que nunca se había planteado. 

El chico de Courfeyrac se había portado muy bien en toda esa misión, casi lo suficiente para subir en la estima de Enjolras, a pesar de su despiste habitual. Les había entregado a ambos entradas al portador para ingresar al club. Al parecer, su abuelo se las había dado con la esperanza de que se presentara allí con Cosette y empezara a moverse en los círculos sociales que le correspondían. Por suerte, para discreción de los miembros, aquellas entradas no llevaban nombre y nadie cuestionaba a las personas que presentaban una para ingresar.

El lugar destilaba clase y dinero. Las mujeres destacaban por sus joyas brillantes y los hombres por sus billeteras. Todo era trivial y risible, aunque a Enjolras le daría una indigestión de verlo. Grantaire aceptó la primera copa que le ofreció un mesero con pajarita y saco, antes de dirigirse a buscar las fichas para jugar. 

Tomó la copa a fondo antes de cambiar el dinero por fichas. Enjolras había autorizado que le dieran fondos suficientes de la organización como para mantener su fachada. La idea lo ponía particularmente nervioso. 

Luego se dirigió a las mesas de juego. 

No le fue difícil localizar a Jussieu. En el grupo se hablaba tanto sobre él que Grantaire ya tenía pesadillas y delirios con el tipo. En particular, las últimas dos noches no lo habían dejado en paz las náuseas ante la idea de que fuera a ponerle las manos encima a Enjolras. 

El diputado era un hombre de estatura alta, con una panza olímpica que saltaba por encima de su cinturón y un rubor vicioso en las mejillas. Tenía hombros anchos y manos enormes, Grantaire sospechaba que en sus tiempos habría podido desaparecer a alguien de un manotazo. Se pavoneaba con el lugar con un puro en la boca, mientras contemplaba las mesas de juego y a las chicas que habían acudido esa noche. 

Grantaire hizo otro tanto antes de elegir una mesa y concluir que no había ninguna chica en el lugar que no fuera a resultar eclipsada cuando Enjolras hiciera su aparición. 

Decidió empezar con un juego modesto que le permitiera irse abriendo campo en las mesas. Era la primera vez que le correspondía hacer una misión en la que en efecto podía cumplir. Tampoco era que Enjolras le hubiera hecho muchos encargos antes, pero había fallado sistemáticamente en la mayoría de ellos. Esta vez no podía permitírselo. 

No era Francia lo que estaba en juego, nunca mejor dicho. 

***

Enjolras llegó al lugar una hora después que Grantaire. El discreto recepcionista le había dicho que podía comunicar al caballero que quisiera su llegada, o bien podía entrar y buscar por sí misma a quien le había invitado. El chico le había dedicado una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de entrar al lugar. 

Sus amigos no se habían equivocado al decir que lo más difícil de conseguir no sería el aspecto, sino la actitud. Sonreír y flirtear no era parte común de su repertorio. 

La obscena riqueza del lugar lo enfermaba. Se había hecho con unas joyas cortesía de la hermana de Combeferre, por lo que no desentonaba con el ambiente. Notó las miradas de varios hombres sobre él y se obligó a sonreír, aunque mantuvo su postura erguida y orgullosa. No sabría ser sumiso ni siquiera actuando. 

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de decidir cómo comportarse para llamar la atención de Jussieu. Tomó nota mental de involucrarse más en las campañas en contra del uso de la imagen de la mujer como objeto. Algunas de las miradas sucias que estaba recibiendo resultaban incómodas. 

Sin embargo, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo notó una mirada fija en él que se distinguía de todas las demás. 

La admiración era tan real en sus ojos que Enjolras no tuvo tantas dificultades para sonreír en ese momento. 

Grantaire. 

Aunque no fuera el apoyo más fiable del grupo, se sentía bien saber que no estaba solo. 

*** 

Jussieu no tardó en notarlos a ambos. Grantaire llevaba unas cuatro rondas cuando sintió que lo tocaban en el hombro y un camarero lo invitaba amablemente a unirse a los caballeros que jugaban en la mesa del fondo. 

Tomando un nuevo trago, se había dirigido hacia allí. 

Enjolras, por su parte, había recibido una copa al tiempo que le informaban que se la invitaba cordialmente a acercarse a contemplar el juego de la mesa del señor Jussieu. Un vistazo le permitió saber que no era la única chica que había sido invitada. Varias más se congregaban alrededor de los jugadores, deseosas de ser convertidas en amuleto de la buena suerte de alguno. 

Cuando se acercó, apoyó la mano en el espaldar de la silla de Grantaire, quien estaba sentado en diagonal al diputado. 

—Hola preciosa —saludó Grantaire por lo bajo. Enjolras podía sentir la risa burlona en sus palabras aunque estaba seguro de que nadie más lo había notado. 

Las chicas no parecían muy interesadas en el chico nuevo en la mesa. Los demás eran ya conocidos por sus billeteras abultadas y sus favores con las mujeres. El nuevo era feo y a pocas les interesaba su habilidad en el juego. Por supuesto, la mayoría lanzaba miradas anhelantes al diputado, quien miraba a su alrededor complacido. No parecía particularmente preocupado por esa partida. 

Enjolras dirigió la mirada hacia los demás en la mesa y agradeció la idea de haberse colocado cerca de Grantaire, viendo como otros jugadores metían mano a las chicas a su lado. 

—El nuevo tiene suerte —comentó Jussieu levantando la mirada hacia Enjolras, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Era evidente que no se refería a las cartas. 

Grantaire miró de reojo a Enjolras y sonrió de medio lado. 

—Es una buena técnica para distraerme —admitió antes de regresar la vista al juego de cartas que sostenía en las manos. 

Jussieu asintió. 

—Si te distrae, es de buena suerte para el resto de nosotros —declaró con una sonrisa lasciva. Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada. No había creído posible detestarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando Grantaire se giró de nuevo hacia él y le pasó una mano por la cintura le recordó su papel. 

Sonrió ligeramente y bajó la mirada, como si cediera ante él. 

A su pesar, Grantaire supo que tenía que perder esa partida. Cuando lo hizo, Jussieu lanzó una exclamación de júbilo. 

—Lo dicho, muñeca, tienes que venirte conmigo —dijo el diputado con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Me vas a echar a perder a un buen contrincante. 

Cuando el hombre extendió la mano, Enjolras sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. 

Sintió la mano de Grantaire dejar su cintura y nunca pensó que fuera a extrañar tanto su tacto. En especial cuando fue Jussieu quien rodeó sus caderas al llegar a su lado. 

—Ahora, vamos a jugar de nuevo —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa repugnante mientras clavaba los dedos en su cintura. 

Grantaire desvió la mirada cuando Enjolras se agachó para rozar con los labios la mejilla del hombre. 

Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada del líder clavada en él, recordó que su objetivo era jugar tan bien como para ser invitado a la partida privada. 

Para hacerlo mientras Jussieu sostenía a Enjolras junto a él, necesitaría un poco más de licor. 

***

Enjolras hubiera preferido quedarse al lado de Grantaire por más rato. La siguiente hora en el club había sido una tortura. Jussieu no lo había dejado alejarse de su lado, de hecho, lo había hecho sentarse en sus rodillas para la última partida. 

Si había resistido el asco de encontrarse acariciando su espalda, sonriéndole y aceptando sus labios babosos en su cara y su cuello, había sido por concentrarse en demandar de Grantaire que prestara atención a su juego. Por suerte, Jussieu no había captado ninguna de sus miradas. 

—¿Te vendrás conmigo a casa esta noche, muñeca? —preguntó el hombre mayor mientras hundía la cara entre sus cabellos, buscando su cuello. 

Si alguien en la mesa notó el brillo de satisfacción en el rostro de Enjolras, lo interpretó de manera errónea. Excepto Grantaire, quien lo había visto al tiempo que sentía que su estómago se revolvía. 

—¿Lo dudas? —replicó Enjolras con voz baja. Había hablado poco, temía que su tono de voz lo delatara. 

Las palabras de Grantaire de que sólo con verlo Jussieu no prestaría atención a los detalles venían de manera molesta a su mente cuando pensaba en ello. 

El diputado sonrió triunfante y dirigió la mirada a la mesa. 

—Creo que es hora de irnos retirando a mi casa. Tendré una noche ocupada —declaró de manera presuntuosa, al tiempo que daba una palmada a Enjolras en la nalga izquierda. 

Por un momento, tanto Enjolras como Grantaire temieron que no hubiera partida privada esa noche. El líder de la operación lanzó una mirada determinada a su compañero: si tenía que ir solo, lo haría. El otro no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácil y se levantó para seguirlos. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres que andaba con Jussieu lo tocó en el hombro e inclinándose en su oído le notificó que estaba invitado a dirigirse a la residencia del diputado para una partida privada, si quería asistir. 

No se hizo de rogar, al tiempo que esperaba que Enjolras pudiera mantener su cubierta durante el viaje en coche. 

Temía que Jussieu no pudiera esperarse hasta la noche en la habitación en caso de estar a solas en el mismo lugar que Enjolras. 

*** 

Tanto Enjolras como Grantaire tenían que reconocer que a Marius les había descrito la casa del diputado con toda la exactitud que le era posible. La casa era grande, presuntuosa y con aire de museo. La altura de las paredes, cargadas de cuadros y adornos, imponía cierto respeto o temor. O lo habría hecho, si alguno de los dos fuera capaz de sentir algo así por Alain Jussieu. 

Enjolras había llegado primero a la casa. El viaje en el auto había sido más largo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero se las había ingeniado para mantener a Jussieu lejos de zonas comprometidas a cambio de ser él quien se ensuciara las manos: todo valdría la pena si conseguían su objetivo. 

Casi llegando a la casa el hombre le había dicho que iba a jugar una partida con algunos amigos y después tendrían toda la noche para ellos. Por suerte, le había pedido que lo acompañara a recibir a los elegidos. De otra forma, dudaba que hubiera encontrado una forma segura de saber si su compañero se encontraba entre ellos hasta encontrarse a solas en la habitación y pudiera enviarle un mensaje. 

Grantaire llegó junto a los otros. Parecía algo menos firme que al inicio de la noche, pero Enjolras tenía que reconocer que seguía bastante consciente y al menos en el club había hecho un buen juego. Le había sonreído de la misma forma que al resto mientras se sostenía del brazo de Jussieu en la entrada del salón, pero cuando el hombre había decidido presumir de las reliquias familiares, había tenido la oportunidad de separarse un momento de él. 

La mirada preocupada de Grantaire dejó de perseguirle cuando pasó a su lado y le puso una mano en el brazo, limitándose a rozarlo. Al capturar su atención lo miró a los ojos intentando darle a entender que todo estaba bien. 

Por una vez, la mirada de adoración y confianza ciega que Grantaire le dedicó no le pareció una burla. De hecho, fue en cierta forma reconfortante. 

Jussieu no pareció darse por enterado del intercambio. Luego, tras dejar a sus invitados a la mesa, se excusó para acompañar a la señorita a un lugar más íntimo donde pudiera refrescarse. 

Enjolras cruzó una mirada con Grantaire antes de abandonar la habitación. 

Era la hora. 

*** 

La idea de que Enjolras estaba en el piso superior de la casa en algún lugar, vestido como una preciosa mujer a punto de robar secretos a un hombre de estado, no era la mejor manera de concentrarse en el juego. Grantaire perdió dos manos seguidas antes de hacerse con un poco más de alcohol. 

Jussieu parecía de un excelente humor. Presumió de lo dispuesta que estaba la chica camino a casa, causando que a Grantaire se le revolviera el licor que tenía dentro. Pero no era un buen momento para vomitar, aunque fuera una excusa excelente para alejarse de la partida e ir a buscar a Enjolras. 

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, Enjolras había tomado un momento para respirar profundo y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, ignorando el muestrario de trajes que Jussieu había dejado para su elección. Al parecer, le gustaban las chicas rubias de aspecto angelical para vestirlas después de ángeles oscuros. 

Podía haber disfrutado meterse en aquel vestido rojo y cambiar su aspecto, pero no iba a jugar aquello para Jussieu. Tenía trabajo que hacer. 

Por suerte, el hombre no le había mentido a Marius y su abuelo. La caja fuerte estaba allí. Aquello podía tomar tiempo: Enjolras tenía trabajo que hacer. 

Sólo esperaba que Grantaire también hiciera el suyo. 

*** 

En buena teoría, Enjolras escaparía de la habitación y se deslizaría fuera de la casa a través de la puerta de servicio, la cual, como habían previsto, era la debilidad de seguridad en la casa. Una vez fuera, enviaría un mensaje a Grantaire para decirle que la misión estaba terminada y podía salir sin problema de allí.

Sin embargo, por más que alucinara vibraciones el teléfono, Grantaire seguía sin recibir nada y la partida iba avanzando sin que él pudiera hacer mucho. El resto de jugadores empezaban a dirigirle miradas de molestia, como si su presencia allí fuera un error. 

No tenían idea de la razón que tenían. Cualquiera de los otros debería haber estado allí en su lugar. 

El alcohol empezaba a hacer sus efectos negativos en él, aunque todavía podía mirar sus cartas y pensar. Lo suficiente como para saber que tampoco podría hacer nada bueno en esa ronda. La suerte tampoco lo estaba acompañando. 

Se excusó para ir al baño en el final del pasillo. Tomó el teléfono para enviarle a Enjolras una señal de que la partida se acercaba a su final. 

Fue entonces que recibió algo. 

“Esto tomará más tiempo” era todo lo que decía el mensaje.

Grantaire inspiró profundo. Tendría que improvisar. Todavía pensando en ello regresó al salón. 

—Hey, ¿aún estás con nosotros? —preguntó Jussieu con desdén. Grantaire guardó el teléfono con rapidez y lo miró sobresaltado—. ¿O el alcohol ya terminó con ese jugador que nos impresionó e invité a mi casa? 

Cuando Grantaire volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor notó que en efecto habían terminado y los demás parecían dispuestos a irse. 

Tenía que hacer algo. Por Enjolras. 

—Jugar por dinero no tiene mucha diversión entre amigos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé que haríamos algo más interesante. 

Jussieu arqueó una ceja. Los demás se detuvieron, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución. 

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó el diputado, manteniendo el tono de burla. 

Como si ese tono pudiera hacer mella en Grantaire tras tantos años de burlarse de sí mismo. 

—Podríamos jugarnos a la chica que te espera arriba —sugirió con una inspiración nacida de la desesperación que empezaba a embargarlo. Elevó los ojos hacia el cielorraso para disimular su propia turbación ante lo que acababa de proponer. 

Enjolras lo mataría si se enteraba, pero esperaba que al menos les comprara más tiempo. 

Jussieu rió ante la idea. 

—¿Qué te hace creer que esa muñeca querría irse con alguien como tú? 

Sí. No necesitaba que le hicieran esa pregunta, hacía mucho sabía que no había razones para que Enjolras estuviera con alguien como él, aunque Jussieu no podía saberlo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Quién ha hablado de lo que ella quiera? Si me la gano, podemos preguntarle si prefieres. 

—Si te la ganas —repitió Jussieu, sonriendo de medio lado—. Ese es el espíritu. 

Cuando el hombre asintió y empezó a barajar las cartas de nuevo, Grantaire respiró profundo. 

Había ganado algo de tiempo. 

*** 

Aquella era una partida que Grantaire no podía perder, y sin embargo, estaba perdiendo. Ni siquiera en algo que se suponía que se le daba bien podía hacer un buen papel por Enjolras. Los otros jugadores se habían ido marchando. Unos parecían ofendidos por la idea de que se jugara a una chica en la mesa, otros no parecían interesados en disputarle la presa a Jussieu. Todos miraban al chico nuevo como si estuviera un poco loco. 

Lo que estaba era bastante borracho. 

Cuando Jussieu vio la partida ganada mandó al guardaespaldas que todavía se mantenía en el salón a que fuera a buscar un transporte que llevara a su invitado donde quisiera, pues era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de desplazarse por sí mismo. Luego de eso, se quedaría solo en casa con su invitado.

Al poner las cartas perdedoras sobre la mesa y notar que su teléfono seguía en silencio, Grantaire supo que había fallado. 

Jussieu se disponía a subir a la habitación. 

En su mente, enturbiada por el alcohol, la idea del hombre tocando, besando o golpeando a Enjolras se presentó con tal fuerza que se dijo que de todas formas, debía hacer algo por evitarlo. 

Por eso se levantó de la mesa y sin dudarlo, le lanzó un puñetazo que lo tiró al piso y le quitó el sentido. No pensó hasta después en los hombres de seguridad en el exterior de la casa ni en el impresionante tamaño de las manos y hombros del diputado. Cuando vio la sangre en sus nudillos, recordó todo eso. 

Luego corrió escaleras arriba. 

Enjolras iba saliendo al pasillo cuando vio a Grantaire avanzando a toda prisa hacia él. Tenía en su poder varios documentos de interés, no sólo aquel que había ido a buscar. Empezaba a pensar que todo había salido bien, pero al ver el rostro de su compañero supo que no era así. 

Automáticamente tendió la mano hacia la que el chico extendió hacia él y empezó a correr. 

*** 

La huida fue épica, en palabras que utilizaría después Courfeyrac para resumir lo sucedido a los demás. Él no había visto nada más que a Grantaire, con el saco sobre elhombro y el chaleco desabrochado, corriendo de la mano de Enjolras todavía enfundado en su vestido rojo, sin zapatos, sosteniendo un sobre de manila en la otra mano. 

Había sangre en las manos de Grantaire y en el hombro de Enjolras, pero parecían estar bien. Excepto por el par de hombres de negro que los perseguían. 

Courfeyrac arrancó sin hacer preguntas, agradeciendo que el paranoico de Joly hubiera insistido en tapar las placas de los carros usados en la misión. El sonido de un par de balazos lo hubiera sobresaltado si la adrenalina no lo hubiera hecho pisar el acelerador y huir de allí a toda prisa. 

Los gritos de Enjolras en el asiento de atrás no se hicieron esperar. 

—¡¿Qué parte de no dejar pistas no entendiste?! ¡Golpeaste al diputado! ¡Hubo una persecución! ¡Ahora parece que entraron a robar a su casa! 

—Entramos a robar a su casa —respondió Grantaire automáticamente, mientras no paraba de examinar a Enjolras con la mirada de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se abrían con terror cada vez que veía la rozadura de bala que tenía el chico en el hombro. 

—¡Adiós al efecto sorpresa! ¡Va a poder prepararse para defenderse! —Continuó el líder del grupo—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! 

Grantaire, todavía en medio de la confusión propia del alcohol, logró tras un intento fallido tomar el rostro de Enjolras entre sus manos. 

—Jussieu iba a subir por ti —dijo, antes de que su estómago decidiera que no soportaba más. 

El vómito terminó con los gritos de Enjolras y con su vestido rojo. 

*** 

Cuando habían regresado al punto de encuentro previamente acordado, Joly había tenido un colapso hipocondríaco al ver el interior del auto cubierto de vómito, por lo que Bossuet se había ofrecido a limpiarlo, a pesar de que Enjolras insistiera en que Grantaire debía hacerlo. Sólo después de que el chico contara todo lo sucedido en el salón de la casa del diputado, Combeferre había intercedido por él, señalándole al líder que había hecho lo que podía, dadas las circunstancias. 

Enjolras se había marchado a casa tras dejar en manos de su mejor amigo la información recuperada. Tenía que cambiarse, descansar un poco y ponerse presentable para ir a dejarle los documentos a Lamarque al día siguiente. Era mejor que los guardara alguien más mientras tanto. 

Bahorel y Jehan se habían hecho cargo de Grantaire mientras tanto. Lo habían llevado al apartamento del primero para que pasara la borrachera. Al día siguiente, al recordar lo sucedido, había empezado a tomar de nuevo. Nadie pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. 

Sólo les quedaba esperar para ver las consecuencias de lo sucedido, cada quien a su modo. 

*** 

Al parecer, Alain Jussieu estaba poco interesado en denunciar los hechos del robo. Marius era de la idea de que no querría que sus amigos se enteraran de lo sucedido: haber sido golpeado por uno de sus invitados, que una de las chicas que había elegido en el club le robara, todo aquello sonaba muy mal. Mucho menos querría que aquella historia llegara a la prensa o darle a la policía los videos de seguridad del interior de su casa. 

Enjolras y Grantaire no volvieron a verse hasta un par de días después. Al llegar a la reunión en el Musain, el líder se había encontrado al otro sentado ya en su mesa del fondo, con una botella en la mano. 

Había suspirado. Tendría que hablar con él en algún momento. 

Al acercarse, Grantaire levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió con ironía. 

—Lamento haberte arruinado el vestido —dijo levantando la botella hacia él—. Te quedaba de maravilla. 

Luego bebió a su salud. 

Enjolras tomó asiento frente a él.

—No pensaba usarlo de nuevo —replicó sin sonreír. Quería tener una conversación seria, si es que Grantaire se lo permitía. 

—Una lástima — añadió el chico. 

Estaban solos en el local. Nunca llegaban en grupos grandes a las reuniones secretas, para no llamar la atención. 

Enjolras decidió ignorar el tema. Tenía otras cosas que decirle, empezando por una advertencia.

—De momento no ha aparecido nada en la prensa. Pero no podemos confiarnos. En cualquier momento podría inventar una historia para justificar buscarnos. Dejaste tu ADN por toda la casa y yo dejé mis zapatos, así que… 

—Jussieu podría buscarte como a Cenicienta —sugirió Grantaire con una sonrisa irónica. 

La verdad, el chico no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar una reprimenda controlada por parte de Enjolras, ya durante el escape había dejado clara su opinión sobre la manera en que había actuado. 

—Trato de hablar en serio —dijo Enjolras con tono glacial. 

—Tú siempre hablas en serio —señaló Grantaire con un suspiro. 

El líder se levantó. No era posible tener esa conversación. Sin embargo, al intentar alejarse se vio detenido por la mano de Grantaire en la suya. 

Se giró para mirarlo, aunque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las manos entrelazadas. Hacía un par de noches aquel tacto había sido lo más reconfortante en el mundo, y al parecer el efecto no se había desvanecido del todo. Incluso a pesar de la rabia que había sentido cuando Grantaire lo había tomado y le había dicho que tenían que salir de la casa a toda prisa porque había golpeado al diputado y los de seguridad no tardarían en enterarse. 

—La próxima vez tendrás un mejor compañero de misión —le aseguró Grantaire con un tono más serio del habitual en él. 

La adoración seguía en su expresión, intacta después de haberlo visto en plena misión, seduciendo a un tipo asqueroso como Jussieu. Indestructible, a pesar de la manera en que él lo había tratado al sacarlo a toda prisa de la casa del diputado sin que les dieran caza. 

Tal vez Combeferre tenía razón y era demasiado duro con él. 

—Cumpliste tu palabra —replicó con un tono de voz más suave, pero siempre en un tono solemne—. Dejaste la misión en mis manos pero me sacaste ileso. 

Eso era lo que había pretendido decirle desde un inicio, aunque no necesariamente de esa forma. 

—Casi ileso —lo corrigió el chico, dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia su hombro, el cual Joly había curado sin necesidad de acudir a ninguna clínica de emergencias. 

Enjolras negó. Estrechó su mano con fuerza. 

—Si mi vida llegara a estar en peligro, no me molestaría que estuvieras allí —declaró, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Eso no había pensado decirlo. 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja. Tampoco él se lo esperaba

—Siempre y cuando alguien más se haga cargo de Francia —sugirió, logrando que Enjolras sonriera un poco y soltara su mano. 

—Por supuesto —replicó. 

Se alejó de él para dirigirse a la mesa del frente, desde donde solía dirigir las reuniones. Justo en ese momento Courfeyrac entró en el lugar, captando el final del intercambio entre ambos. 

—No te preocupes, R —dijo con tranquilidad, acercándose a la mesa del chico y utilizando su popular apodo para quitar solemnidad al asunto—. La próxima vez que Enjolras tenga que hacerse pasar por chica, lo convenceremos de que te hagas pasar por su pareja. 

—Oh, y tomaremos fotografías —añadió Bahorel, quien acababa de llegar y se acercó a la mesa también. 

Enjolras vio a sus tres amigos echarse a reír y su mirada hizo contacto con la de Grantaire un momento, tal y como lo habían hecho en el club, cuando había llegado. 

Se sorprendió pensando que tal vez la sugerencia de Courfeyrac no le molestaría demasiado.


End file.
